


maybe it's fate

by novocaine_sea



Series: When in Florence [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Italy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Yuri is pretty much a bitch and doesn't want to admit his feelings, can be read standalone!, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky doesn't believe in love. He's very adamant about his disbelief, going as far as to rant to his coworkers about how he feels.It's in the middle of one of these rants that something like fate brings a man through the door, a man in a leather jacket and holding a helmet asking for help with his broken down bike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop myself from writing an Oturi sequel. Can be read a standalone; the first fic is Victor and Yuuri's story!  
> Happy reading!

It’s funny how things happen when you’re least expecting them.

Nineteen year old Yuri Plisetsky didn’t believe in love. Why should he? Okay, well, he _did_ know love could exist if you could consider the gross mush between his coworkers Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Katsuki to be love. Yuri hated their shameless displays of affection whether they were in public or not. Wasn’t it embarrassing for them? Yuri just didn’t understand that somebody besides yourself could make you happy. Not that Yuri was _happy_ per se…

Yuri glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Katsuki and Victor share a sweet kiss as they cleaned up. It was nauseating. Yuri gagged.

“One day you’ll find love and you’ll regret ever gagging at them.” Mila Babicheva told him, bringing him back to reality, and Yuri just gave her the finger. She was another one of his coworkers, another person he could only stand in small doses. What did the hag know about love anyway? She was always dumping her stupid boyfriends. He never heard about a guy for more than a month because then she was on to the next.

“I’d rather drop dead than be in love.” Yuri said. And he meant it. He didn’t want to be all mushy and gushy like fucking Katsuki and Victor. No way was he going to call Katsuki, Katsuki. Because that was his name.

Mila laughed and shook her head as she wiped down the table in front of her. Yuri just made a ‘tch’ sound and continued to count the money in the cash register. They all worked at the coffee shop Vkusno, a shop that Victor himself had opened with the help of their other coworker Georgi (who currently was not present) when they had relocated from Russia to Florence, Italy. It wasn’t easy, and business had been slow at the start, but now it got a respectable amount of customers. It was impressive, considering he had been Yuri’s age when he and Georgi started. Now six years later they were still up and running.

Yuri could remember going from school straight to the coffee shop. He couldn’t work yet, considering he had only been twelve or thirteen, but this coffee shop was his home. He missed Russia but the situation there had caused them to leave. People like them weren’t welcome and rather than stay in hiding for the rest of their lives they decided to move someplace more accepting of them. Victor wasn’t really Yuri’s family but he was his legal guardian now, or had been when he was underage. Yuri was surprised that his grandfather had let him go but his grandfather just wanted him safe.

“Love is a wonderful thing, Yuri.” Victor said and Yuri just glared at him. He got this speech at least twice a day. He got _proof_ of Victor’s feelings every fucking night for Christ’s sake. He could hear the giggles and the moans and all their disgusting love fests through the walls and he _hated_ it.

Yuri didn’t know why he was so bitter about love. Maybe it was the situation. Maybe it was just being surrounded by it day in and day out. Mila has brought this up and Yuri would never admit but maybe he was _jealous_. Maybe he was worried that he was never going to find that. But whatever the reason, Yuri didn’t believe in it, not as a concept, despite it being a very clear concept in front of him.

Yuri leaned his cheek on his hand, elbow resting on the counter. The money was counted and now he just needed a reason to go upstairs. “Yeah, well, it’s not for me.”

“You’ll never know until you find it.” Katsuki said, lifting a chair onto the table, flat side resting carefully. “I didn’t know what love was until I met Victor.”

Yuri scrunched up his nose. Did he care? They had been telling him all year. “Yes, yes we all know. Especially me who has to live with you assholes. I have to listen to you prove your love over and over again in the terrifying ways you do. You know, I wish the walls were-”

“Excuse me.” The door chimed and a young man stepped through the door. His hair was buzzed underneath with an undercut and the hair on top looked as if it was gelled back. “I’m sorry to bother you, I can see that you are closing, but my bike broke down, would you guys have anything to fix it?”

Victor was saying something but Yuri didn’t hear him. He was completely taken, immediately, by the man that had just stepped through the door. His face was quite stoic, but he was in leather so Yuri could appreciate him. There was a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm, another plus.

To give a rundown: Leather jacket? Check. Motorcycle? Check. Leopard printed shirt? Well, Yuri figured some things come with their limitations.

“Yuri?” Victor asked again, bringing the blonde out of his thoughts. The corners of Victor’s mouth lifted in a knowing smile. Yuri narrowed his eyes.

“Huh?” Yuri asked harshly, jerking his head towards Victor. He replayed what he had vaguely heard Victor say to the motorcycle man. “Yes, a toolbox, we have one!” Yuri immediately darted into the back, rummaging through the storage closet and pulling out the bright red tool box. He brought it out and practically shoved it into the guy’s hands, bypassing Mila and her stupid fucking smirk.

“Thank you.” The man nodded and took it from Yuri.

“Would you like some help?” Yuri shifted as he asked. He was really curious about what kind of bike the guy had. Despite his dainty appearance, Yuri _really_ loved old bikes and cars. He was still a _boy_ , which customers always seemed to forget when they were thanking him for their coffees or pastries. It was insulting.

The guy nodded and turned to leave, Yuri eagerly following after him. He could barely contain his excitement. The guy must drive something really cool; he gave off the demeanor of having an older bike.

Yuri was not disappointed.

Yuri stood there, mouth agape as he stared at the bike. The biker knelt down near the front wheel and pulled out his phone, turning the flashlight on in order to see. Then he opened the toolbox and got to work. But Yuri wasn’t paying attention. He was staring at the bike in absolute awe.

“Is that a 1946 Panhead?” He asked. “A Harley? How did you get this here?” This was a vintage bike and Yuri was, quite frankly, baffled at how this guy had got this here. Considering it was an American bike and all. Yuri circled it, taking it all in. It was a nice deep blue color and glinted under moonlight. He wanted to touch it but he was afraid if he touched it, it would disappear.

“I built it,” came the simple reply.

Yuri blinked. He what- “Huh?” He exclaimed. “You fucking built this thing? How?! Who are you?” There was no way that this guy, who just seemed like an average biker guy, could have built this from the ground up and make it look so… perfect.

“Otabek Altin.” The guy - Otabek - replied. “I found the shells of it and then ordered some parts, then built it so it’s brand new.”

“All by yourself?”

“Mm.”

“Shit.” Yuri ran his fingers through his hair. “This is fucking incredible. I’m Yuri by the way.” He wouldn’t usually introduce himself but this… _this_ motorcycle was worth it. Otabek probably had other projects lying around and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. Otabek nodded at his introduction and fixed whatever he was doing to the bike, putting the wrench back in the toolbox.

“Thank you for letting me use this.” Otabek said.

“Sure.” Yuri picked it up. “Um, hey, do you have like… other bikes?”

Otabek nodded. “Yes. I usually drive a Dyna but I wanted to take this one out tonight.”

Yuri’s mouth fell open and Otabek smiled slightly as he strapped the helmet onto his head. Yuri looked like he could catch flies with his mouth open like that. But it was for a good cause. The Dynas were amongst his favorite. He had never seen one in person before and he was dying.

“Could I… see it some time? The Dyna?” Yuri asked slowly, trying to compose himself.

Otabek hummed and brought the Panhead to life. “Sure.”

“Let me get your number.” Yuri pulled his phone from his back pocket and held it out to Otabek. Otabek took it and punched in his number.

“I’m not very good at texting,” Otabek explained as he swung himself onto the seat, “but just text me whenever you’re interested.”

Yuri nodded, “Okay sure, thanks man.” Otabek held his hand up in a good bye and then he was speeding away. The Panhead could be heard from a distance, it was so loud. Yuri was practically drooling. Whether it was over the bike or Otabek, he would never admit. But he was certain that he was going to look up a certain Otabek Altin when he got back to his room. How was it possible that there was an abandoned Panhead in Italy? Maybe he was lying…

Yuri pushed open the door to find all three of his coworkers looking at him expectantly.

“So, how does love taste, Yuri?” Victor asked with a smug smile.

Yuri narrowed his eyes at him. “Fuck off, _matusa_.” He stormed into the back and up the stairs to their apartment. And then he slammed his own door behind him, locking it. No doubt that Victor and Katsuki would probably fuck tonight, so he made sure he had his headphones handy so he didn’t have to hear anything more mortifying than he already had. He could hear the drifts of laughter from below in the coffee shop and then there was silence as the shop closed for the night.

Despite popular belief and the scowl on Yuri’s face, he really didn’t mind working in the coffee shop. It was his home and he enjoyed the sweet aroma of the coffee being brewed, even if he had to wake up at five in the morning to get it done. But it was his job and he needed the money in order to go to school. His dream of being an artist as good as Victor was alive and well. Art had brought them together in the first place. Victor was a tutor or mentor of some sorts to him back in Russia and it continued in Italy.

Yuri put the headphones into the jack and started blasted the American heavy metal that he loved so much, bobbing his head as he grabbed his sketchbook. Usually he didn’t have a plan in mind, just let the pencil lead him somewhere magical. Two hours later when he was done he had a beautifully drawn 1946 Panhead. He looked down at his traitorous hand and sighed, throwing his sketchbook to the ground and shutting the light off. When he was buried under the covers with the music still blasting in his ear, he was lulled to sleep with thoughts and dreams of slicked back hair and motorcycles in the countryside.

**

The first time Yuri texted Otabek was two weeks later, out of pure spite. Neither Victor nor Mila would leave him alone, not having missed the expression on Yuri’s face when he had reentered Vkusno that night after meeting Otabek. They made it their life goal to tease him about the awestruck look on his face. He was glad that Mila only worked every other day, thankfully, but he _lived_ with Victor. There was no escaping that constant teasing. And there was no stopping _Victor,_ even with Katsuki telling him to leave Yuri alone. Who knew that Katsuki could put a leash on Victor?

“You know I’ve never seen you text your boyfriend.” Mila said as she rounded the counter. Victor had off that day so it was just Yuri, Mila and Georgi that day. Katsuki and Victor had the same days off. Gag.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Yuri snapped.

Mila hummed and took a customer’s order, turning to make it. She switched to speaking in Russian. Just because they hadn’t lived there in six years didn’t mean that they had forgotten the language. “Ah so when you stare off in space you’re not thinking of Mr. Undercut?”

“His name is Otabek.” Yuri is quick to stay and immediately regrets it because Mila turns to him and lights up.

“Otabek wow what a lovely name!” Mila handed the customer a coffee with a dazzling smile. Then she turned back to Yuri. “Maybe I should text him; see what he’s all about.”

“No!” Yuri was quick to shout and pulled his phone from his back pocket. He opened up Otabek’s contact info and sent out a simple text, saying hello and introducing himself. Then he waved it in front of Mila’s face with a glare. “Here, see, I texted him.” He looked off to the side before adding, “ _Puttana_.”

Mila just laughed and waved her hands dismissively. “It’s probably not best for you to get jealous if you have barely even said hello to him.” She picked up her rag again and flitted away to go wipe down tables and talk to a regular. Yuri seethed behind the counter as he watched her but let his gaze flicker down to his phone to see if Otabek had responded.

That’s how that whole day went. Yuri alternated between glaring at Mila, and Georgi on special occasions, and looking down at his phone to see if Otabek had responded. Otabek didn’t respond until later and it was only a simple _hi_. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he wasn’t good at texting.

_< < any chance i can see that Dyna soon?_

Yuri texted back, hoping that the response was quick. He was lucky that time.

_> > i was just about to head out on it. Want me to stop by?_

_< < hell yeah!_

He gave Otabek the coffee shop’s address again just in case and then he rapidly cleaned up so he could go wait out front. Mila whistled and had a knowing smile on her face, Yuri choosing to ignore it in order to toss the rag at her and go outside. He could hear the Dyna as it comes down the street to come to a gliding stop in front of him. Otabek shut it off and took his helmet off, shaking out his hair and looking at Yuri.

“Good evening.” He nodded.

Yuri was sparkle-eyed as he stared at Otabek and then the bike. It had to be some sort of crime to look that good right after taking a helmet off right? Either way, Yuri was impressed and he quickly averted his gaze to the bike.

“Wow this is fucking incredible.” The bike was sleek black and it glinted under the dim lights of the coffee shop filtering through the blinds. Yuri would kill to take a ride on it; he loved bikes like this, the engine loud and charging down the road. It certainly made an entrance. He wished he had his motorcycle license.

Otabek didn’t say a word just let Yuri admire the bike. Yuri took him as the quiet type; that was fine. The less spoken between them, the less of a chance there was for him to get unnecessarily annoyed by nothing. Plus the silence was soothing after having to be around Mila and Georgi all day. Those two never stopped talking.

“Did you build this one too?”

“Ah, no.” Otabek ran his fingers through his hair, taking off the gloves he was wearing. They were leather. Yuri thought they made him look edgier than he already was.

“How’d you get it here? Since this is another Harley.” Yuri looked up to see Otabek leaning on his bike rather attractively. He couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his face.

“I imported it. I drive it wherever I go.”

“Wherever you go?”

Otabek just nodded. Interesting, okay. Yuri really wanted to ride it. He had a day off tomorrow…

“You said you build bikes right?” Yuri asked. Otabek tilted his head to the side curiously. His face was still neutral.

“I did.”

Yuri stared at him hopefully. “Could I maybe… come see some time? I won’t get in your way. I just think it’s really cool that you build these things. How do you even find the parts?” He ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly. He couldn’t fathom how he was doing all of this.

“Sure.” Otabek agreed.

“I have off tomorrow. Is that good?” Yuri asked.

“Mm. I can come pick you up in the morning.”

“That’d be sweet.” Yuri ran his fingers over the bike seat and then looked up to see Otabek watching him. Their eyes met and a hidden smile broke the stitch of his lips. Yuri didn’t think he was capable of doing so.

“Would you like to take a ride? I have an extra helmet.” Otabek held it up to show proof.

“Do you just carry this around?” Yuri was already snatching it out of his hands.

Otabek just shrugged and watched as Yuri strapped it on before swinging his leg over his bike. He pat the seat behind him, encouraging Yuri to do the same. Yuri sat himself down and avoided wrapping his arms around Otabek’s middle. But that changed when the bike jerked to life and suddenly they were speeding down the road. Yuri’s arms were immediately around him. For safety purposes, y’know?

Yuri looked around in awe. The wind was in his face and blowing through his hair but it felt good. It felt _amazing_. He was giddy with excitement he could barely contain himself. Otabek was able to swerve between cars but able to keep the bike steady all the same. Yuri had lived in Florence for six years but had never seen it like this. He was falling in love all over again, the only type of love he knew. Love for the landscape, love for a country. It was the only type of love he limited himself to. As a painter, one had to be in love with landscape and images.

Otabek never said anything about the arms around his waist. Yuri couldn’t see his face but by his shoulders he could tell Otabek was relaxed and at ease. Riding a motorcycle was probably like home for him. Yuri wondered about where he came from. There was an interesting accent to his words whenever he spoke, indicating that he had not originally been from Italy. It sounded a lot like Yuri’s own accent that he caught on the end of his words sometimes. Yuri found himself wanting to get to know him. This was odd because Yuri didn’t like people. The only people he could handle were the ones at Vkusno, and that was only barely.

They must have ridden around for thirty or so minutes. Yuri saw places that he would recognize at the drop of a hat and then places that he didn’t know the name of. Otabek took him all around Florence before finally dropping him back off at Vkusno.

“That was awesome.” Yuri grinned, he couldn’t help himself. His heart was still pounding and his eyes were still a little wide with childlike excitement.

Otabek knew the feeling well.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuri.” He smiled softly and revved the engine to life before speeding down the road again, much like the first time they had met.

Yuri tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling in his stomach after hearing the way his name rolled off Otabek’s tongue.

**

The next morning goes exactly as planned: Yuri wakes up, showers, throws on a loose t shirt and his sweatshirt accompanied with jeans and converse, gets on Otabek’s bike when he arrives and they go see Otabek’s work space. Yuri is surprised when they drive passed the auto shop and drove into the countryside. He’s even more surprised when they pull up to an abandoned looking barn. Otabek parks the bike out front and then gets off.

“What’s this?” Yuri asked.

“This is where I work.” Otabek explained simply and opened the doors to the barn. There were multiple spare bike parts everywhere and what looked like three skeletons of motorcycles. There were shelves and work desks with hundreds of tools lined up. Yuri looked around with round eyes.

“Holy shit.” Yuri said softly as Otabek flicked the lights on. “You did all this?”

Otabek just shrugged. Yuri took it as a yes.

“Do you live here?” Yuri asked, browsing all the tools.

“I live in an apartment but I spend most of my time here.”

“And you’re self employed?”

“Like I said, I fix the bikes and then I sell them. That’s all I do.”

“Wow.” Yuri was impressed. Otabek was, in fact, living his dream life. He sat down in a wooden chair off to the side and watched Otabek slip his jacket off his arms, hanging it over the back of another chair. Yuri swallowed thickly. Otabek was wearing a tight plain white t-shirt and every single muscle underneath was visible. His left arm was covered in swirls of thick black lines. Yuri pegged him as a tattoo guy.

Yuri watched in fascination as Otabek worked. He knew what he was doing, that was clear. He was concentrated on screwing things in and tightening and whatever else he was doing to the bike in front of him. Yuri just knew brand names and types; he couldn’t tell anybody what anything on a bike was or what it did. But Otabek could probably rattle everything off in a heartbeat if asked. Yuri would have to test it some time. Maybe it was some form of dirty talk.

Yuri was surprised when Otabek opened a conversation in the middle of working. Maybe Otabek could sense that Yuri was curious about him. Maybe he was just trying to filter the silence. Yuri didn’t see a radio anywhere though, so maybe he liked it. Either way, Otabek was talking and Yuri enjoyed the purr of his voice over the clanking of tools on metal.

Otabek told him that he was originally from Almaty in Kazakhstan and that he had left the day he turned eighteen. He said that if he wasn’t going to be accepted, why would he stay? Yuri saw himself in Otabek then, the both of them having left their countries because they hadn’t been accepted for who they are. Yuri had known early in life that he was gay. It seemed Otabek knew too, about himself and maybe he sensed it in Yuri. Who knew?

Otabek had bought himself a bike before he left Kazakhstan and it was the Dyna. He said that it would always be with him and it’s what he took with him when he traveled the world. It reminded him of home too in a strange way. He had little personal possessions, just a few favorite shirts, jeans and his leather jacket. He didn’t own a laptop because he was always on the move and he needed the space for more important things. If it were up to him, he wouldn’t even have a cell phone. But it was tough getting around without one. Yuri hung onto every word he spoke.

Otabek had driven from Kazakhstan over the course of the past four years. That put him at twenty-two years old. He bunked in Russia, the Ukraine, Slovakia, Hungary, and Austria before finally making it to Italy. He had stayed in Naples for a while but Florence had drawn him in. He said he planned on head all the way down the boot-shaped country, making stops in Rome and Naples before heading back up and over to Greece. Maybe he would even take the ferry over to Sicily. Otabek said that would take about three years, since he wasn’t ready to leave Florence just yet.

“I’m surprised your bike lasted that long.” Yuri said.

Otabek laughed softly and Yuri decided that was the best sound he had heard to date. It was a low rumble that came from deep within Otabek’s chest. It sounded like velvet.

“It almost didn’t make it but I do fix bikes for a living.” Otabek looked amused. Yuri blushed at his failure to see the obvious.

“Did you fix bikes in all the places you stayed?” Yuri asked.

Otabek nodded, “For the most part. I’ve worked in a lot of garages. But I find working for myself is much better than working under others. I do this for fun but if it gets me a little money on the side then who am I to complain?”

Yuri grinned slightly. Otabek was independent and didn’t like relying on people.

“So what about you? What’s your story?” Otabek asked. “ _Vkusno_ is a Russian word right? How did that make it to Italy?”

Yuri blinked. “You know Russian?”

“Russian is one of the official languages of Kazakhstan.”

“How many languages do you speak?”

“Four. Russian, Kazakh, English, and Italian. I could get away with speaking Russian in Ukraine and Hungary. I can speak a bit of German too.”

“Jesus Christ dude.” Yuri shook his head. He could speak three languages but his English was still terrible. That’s why he was grateful Katsuki was learning Italian. Then he didn’t have to speak English at the shop anymore.

“Italian has to be my favorite though. It’s lovely.” Otabek said. Italian sounded natural coming from him.

“Hm.” Yuri nodded in agreement and leaned back. “I, as well as most of my coworkers, am from Russia. We’ve been here for six years. Russia doesn’t allow people like us to stay.” He smiled bitterly at the ground. When the ringing metal noises stopped he knew Otabek was focused on him. “I was thirteen when we left. Victor, the owner, one of them at least, isn’t my family but he may as well be. He was my mentor in art for a while and we grew close. I’ve known I was gay since I was eight years old. I knew I couldn’t stay.”

“You do art?” Otabek questioned.

Yuri smiled at him. “I do. I love it. It’s probably weird but I really enjoy the smell of paint, it’s kind of soothing in a way. But I love drawing the most.” Otabek smiled back at him softly and then went back to fixing the bike. Maybe that was the end of the conversation. Yuri didn’t mind. He wasn’t very fond of reminiscing.

“Do you miss it?” Otabek asked softly once a little time had passed. Yuri figured he was talking of Russia.

“Do you miss Kazakhstan?” Yuri fired back.

“Sometimes.”

Yuri nodded, “It’s hard to miss something that seems so far away. Sometimes I can see St. Petersburg in my dreams and when I’m painting with a cool palette. Lots of blues and grays.” Yuri didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them to find Otabek staring at him and a bit closer.

“Sorry.”

“Huh?” Yuri’s eyebrows furrowed. “For what?”

“You seemed sad.”

“Not sad just… Nostalgic I guess. Whatever. Show me this damn bike. Is this gonna be loud like the last one?” He was pushing himself out of the chair and making his way over to Otabek. Otabek took to explaining in the soft monotone that he always uses but there was a glimmer in his eyes as he spoke. He really loved what he did.

And so this became routine. On Yuri’s off days Otabek would come pick him up and they would drive across Florence to the abandoned barn in the middle of the countryside. Months passed but they never failed to set up these days. Yuri loved going to the barn with Otabek. Dead grass and weeds lay everywhere in front but Yuri had never seen anything so beautiful. Sometimes he brought his sketch book and sat in the entrance, looking out into the field surrounding it. Where Victor saw colors in a landscape, Yuri saw the realism and sketched verbatim. But he always put his own spin on things, darkening the color here, leaving the color out there, and purposefully shifting the color outside the lines.

“You’re good.” Otabek said one day. Yuri visibly jumped and he held his sketchbook to his chest. Otabek held his hands up in defense with a slight smile hinting on his lips.

“I didn’t even hear you get up.” Yuri said.

Otabek nodded and sat beside him, opening up a can of soda. “I figured. You really are good.” He gestured with his chin to Yuri’s sketchbook.

“Thanks.” Yuri mumbled and pulled his knees to his chest, flattening the sketchbook in between them. “I want to go to art school… _Accademia di Belle Arti di Firenze.”_ That was the school Katsuki had gone to. He boasted about it. Even before Katsuki had come to Italy that had been Yuri’s dream school and his goal.

Yuri wasn’t only working at Vkusno because it was convenient. He was saving for art school. Working entire days and shifts gave him a good chunk to save with. It was his dream and the only person that could help him make it a reality was himself. Yuri had big dreams and goals that only time would tell if they would come true but he had a hunch that they would. He needed them too if he wanted to do anything with his life. Maybe he would go back to Russia to see his grandfather.

“With your skills, I’m sure you could do it.” Otabek stated humbly and looked out onto the field. He knocked back a couple sips of soda as they sat there, Yuri slowly unfolding his legs and looking down at the sketch book again. He usually didn’t like showing people what he was drawing, but Otabek was his friend.

Friend…

Over these past few months they had grown closer. Yuri learned Otabek had a younger sister, Zaure, who he never really spoke to but told Yuri stories about their younger days. He told Yuri how his father had been a strict, old fashioned man who hated gay people and still had hope for Otabek coming home and settling down with a wife. Otabek spoke of his aversion to social media, stating that he didn’t see the point in putting your life online. He enjoyed living life in the moment and not behind a screen.

Yuri told him about his Grandpa back in Russia who he talked to infrequently. His Grandpa was getting older and he would like to see him one last time before he passed. Yuri didn’t like thinking about it. Yuri had told him he had two cats when he was younger but they were likely dead now too. He missed them but he didn’t want to get a cat here because he didn’t want to inconvenience Victor. Plus they sometimes didn’t close the upstairs door that opened the stairway into the coffee shop. The cat may get out.

They sat soaking up the sun for a while. There was sweat on Otabek’s brow from working on the bike but he wiped it away. The summer heat was all around them but to Yuri, it was nice. He was more attuned to the cold from being born in Russia but he loved the heat.

Eventually Yuri unveiled his sketchbook and started drawing again. Otabek never moved from his side. Yuri couldn’t tell whether he was peeking or not but he didn’t care. He launched into a story about Victor and Katsuki, cursing their love and all their gross displays of it. He explained to Otabek how shameless they were in their loved. He claimed it didn’t bother him but this rant clearly showed Otabek that it did bother him.

Otabek let out a small laugh as he sipped at his drink.

“What?” Yuri snapped with glaring eyes.

Otabek grinned at him, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. “You’re cute, _tigrotto_.”

Yuri couldn’t help it: he blushed. It was from being called cute and from being called _little tiger_. Yuri huffed and looked away from him.

“Don’t say things like that.” Yuri mumbled.

“Hm? Why?”

“Because!” Yuri shouted and leaned against the frame of the barn’s doors. He turned his torso towards Otabek. Otabek’s face was full of mirth and he was clearly holding back.

“That’s not an answer, Yura.”

And there he goes with the nicknames.

The nicknames were new too, but they both did it. Otabek called him Yura and Yuri called him Beka. It felt right.

“It’s just… you’re gonna be like _them_.” Yuri was practically seething. Why was a sentiment riling him up?

“Them?” Otabek asked.

Yuri threw his hands up in exasperation. “Victor and his stupid boyfriend. They really are disgusting.”

“So you’ve said.”

“ _Vile._ ”

Otabek laughed again. “I’m sure they aren’t that bad.”

“They practically make out in the store. In front of customers, Beka!”

“Do you not like kissing?”

“I mean, I’m not opposed to it… just not in front of other people.” Yuri had kissed maybe three people in his life, all in high school. One guy in the locker rooms in between classes. He had cut class in order to spend it lip locked in between lockers. Another guy in the park under trees. It had been a date but Yuri hadn’t realized it at the time. And the last guy had been just before he met Otabek. They hooked up from time to time. Yuri realized then that he hadn’t talked to that guy since meeting Otabek.

“Yura, may I kiss you?”

The question was so sudden that Yuri got a cramp in his neck from whipping his head around so fast.

“Are you feeling okay?” Yuri asked.

Otabek just smiled. “I am. You said not in front of others.”

“Yeah, when it comes to PDA!”

“I would assume that applies to you as well then.”

He had him there.

But did Yuri actually want to kiss Otabek? He supposed it couldn’t hurt.

“Yeah…”

“May I?” Otabek asked, leaning close enough for Yuri to smell his woodsy cologne. Yuri just nodded and he tried not to flinch away when Otabek’s fingers caressed his cheek. Nobody had ever touched him so tenderly and he was melting under the touch. Long strands of blonde hair were tucked behind his ear before Otabek leaned forward and kissed him gently. It was the softest kiss Yuri had ever received. It was a feather-light touch of lips, warm palm flat against his cheek.

Yuri was almost intoxicated by it, Otabek’s earthy scent, his soft lips, his warm skin. He pressed harder into the kiss, hand curling in the front of Otabek’s shirt. Yuri didn’t register the heat bubbling in the pit of his stomach, flowing to his heart. His heart was racing and he felt a bit shaky. He was overcome with emotion. It was just a kiss!

Their lips moved in perfect tandem, Otabek tilting his head to the side in order to get a better angle. Yuri’s hands moved up to Otabek’s broad shoulders, squeezing them. It was something he secretly had been yearning to do since they became friends. They just looked so strong.

They parted and their noses brushed against each other. A blush blossomed onto Yuri’s face and he looked away, removing his hands from Otabek’s shoulders.

“That was, um…” Yuri didn’t know what to say. He _liked_ it. It wa amazing. Otabek was probably the best kisser he’s ever kissed. But friends don’t kiss.

“Nice.” Otabek finished his sentence, brushing his thumb against Yuri’s cheek.

“Yeah.” Yuri mumbled, voice small. “Could we maybe do that again some time?”

“If that’s what you want.” Otabek smiled softly at him and dropped his hand from Yuri’s cheek.

Yuri did want it. It was almost embarrassing how much he wanted to kiss Otabek. He could do it again now and he could probably do it for the rest of his life. Otabek was so very gentle yet there was a kind of desperation in the way his lips moved and it told Yuri that he wanted it more than he was letting on. Yuri wanted to feel it again but he didn’t want Otabek to hold back.

“Friends aren’t supposed to kiss.” Yuri said. But he wanted it, god he wanted it so bad.

“I think friends can kiss if they want it.” Otabek said and stared at him with deep brown eyes. “Do you want it?” He repeated.

“I want it.” Yuri jerked Otabek forward so their foreheads pressed together. “Don’t hold back this time, yeah? I’m not gonna break.” And then it was his turn to run his fingers through Otabek’s hair, which was apparently _not_ gelled and just naturally curled into perfection, and pull him forward so their lips crushed together. Otabek gasped against his lips, the seam breaking and allowing Yuri to shove his tongue into Otabek’s mouth. He didn’t care; he _really_ didn’t care if this was too fast. He wanted this, he wanted to touch every single crevice of Otabek’s mouth with his tongue and he wanted Otabek to do the same to him.

Otabek braced one hand on the door frame above Yuri’s head and leaned against him, the other hand cupping Yuri’s throat. Slick tongue brushed slick tongue, rubbing roughly against each other. They began to sweat from motions from their mouths, the summer sun having no competition against the heat of their mouths. The friction of soft lips and coarse tongues was enough to light a spark and it definitely lit a fire inside of Yuri that he would try to extinguish until it grew uncontrollable.

The kissing opened up a new world for the two. They grew closer, spending more time with each other than with others. Otabek had always been rather elusive. Yuri, though, stopped talking to his coworkers outside of work, even though he lived with two of them. Every chance they got they were lock at the lips, tongues together, hands in their hair. Sometimes shirts were shed. Sometimes Otabek was just shirtless, glistening with sweat beading from his pores as he worked on the bike. Yuri couldn’t resist him then. Otabek didn’t mind. He liked the taste of Yuri. His mouth tasted sweet with a tinge of bitterness. It must be the coffee.

He eventually asked Victor to cut his hours because it was taking up too much of his time. He really only had one day off, working all day the other six days.

“Does this have anything to do with one undercut boy?” Victor asked one day as he revised Yuri’s schedule. He was doing the stupid thing where he was grinning smugly.

“Shut up, _matusa!_ ” Yuri glared at him.

“Wow!” Victor laughed heartily. “Yelling at me in two languages. You’re expanding your horizons.”

“Just change my schedule Victor. Why can’t you just be nice about it?”

“Aw Yuri don’t be so mean I’m only having a little fun.” Victor sang in his sing-song voice, winking at him.

Yuri curled his fists at his eyes. “ _Stronzo_.” He huffed before storming to the front of the coffee shop. Since he was off now, Otabek was able to come over. Otabek was standing talking with Mila, Katsuki cleaning up nearby but clearly listening, and Yuri saw red.

“Hey!” Yuri stormed over to them and curled his hand around Otabek’s bicep. To pull him away of course, not just to feel his muscles. “Don’t talk to her, she has nothing nice to say.”

“Aw, _котенок_ that’s not nice.” Mila cooed. “I was just telling Otabek here that if he does anything to hurt you I’ll hurt him.”

“We’re _friends_. If he hurts me I can handle it myself.” Yuri snapped and dragged Otabek upstairs to the apartment. Otabek just shot Mila an apologetic look before letting himself be dragged upstairs. Mila’s laughter followed them and Yuri hated every single person that worked in the fucking coffee shop.

“I’m sorry about her she’s a bitch.” Yuri said as he flopped onto the couch. He had already hooked his laptop up to the TV with Netflix ready to go. Otabek sat beside him, one arm already slung onto the back of the couch and his jacket off, exposing the sleeve of tattoos.

Otabek smiled softly at him. “It’s fine. She seemed nice to me.”

“No.” Yuri snapped, leaning forward to scroll through movies. Yuri was lowkey obsessed with any type of Disney movie that came out and he knew Otabek would say yes no matter what, so he put one on without asking. He spoke as the opening scene started rolling. “Her life goal is to ruin my life.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Otabek tried to calm a rapidly irritated Yuri.

Yuri fell back into the couch (and Otabek’s arm) with a huff. “She is _the_ definition of a _puttana_. She thinks you and I are dating every time I tell her we aren’t. We’re just _friends_ why is that so hard to see?”

Yuri didn’t know why he was repeating it. Maybe to convince Otabek. Otabek had been looking at him affectionately for about two weeks now and Yuri wanted to know what changed. Or, maybe to convince himself; convince himself that he wasn’t feeling the same amount of affection as Otabek was. Or trying to convince himself that he was not going to become like Katsuki and Victor, poisoning the world with traumatizing displays of affection.

“Would it be such a bad thing if we were?” Otabek asked.

“Were what?” Yuri asked.

“Dating.”

Oh _shit_.

“I…” Yuri didn’t do relationships. They were too tiresome and he couldn’t be bother with something he didn’t believe in. But, if he had to admit it, what was this feeling he was feeling? This tight feeling in his chest every time he looked at Otabek? It’s possible that that was what love was. The feeling of happiness and wanting to see that one person every day for the rest of his life. But he didn’t believe in material bullshit like that, right?

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say yes.” Otabek stated.

Yuri looked away. “Sorry.”

Otabek just wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. “Don’t apologize. I don’t want you to feel pressured just because of my feelings for you.”

Yuri felt his lungs slowly closing in as Otabek kept speaking. It was just getting worse and worse. He just wanted to watch a movie. He didn’t want to talk about feelings or love, because that shit didn’t exist. Well, he just didn’t want to admit it that it existed.

Against his better judgment, Yuri continued, “And… what are those feelings?” Yuri’s voice wavered a bit and he closed his eyes, refusing to look at his companion.

“I love you, Yura.”

There it was. Those three words (well four if you count Yuri’s name) that Yuri didn’t want to hear. Those were the words that ignited that flame inside of him, the inextinguishable fire that Yuri would spend weeks and weeks trying to smother but they were just too powerful for him to take down.

“I… Love is bullshit.” Yuri said, moving away from his friend and pulling a pillow against his chest. He couldn’t even look Otabek in the eye. He knew he was being insulting towards Otabek’s feelings but he was trying to shield his own. Otabek had told him once that he had the eyes of soldier. This was him putting up his shield to protect himself in battle.

“Love, it doesn’t exist. It’s a concept. Besides, if it was true, how come people fall out of love? Love is supposed to be forever yet people break up all the time, even after years of being together. And then they do shit like kissing in public and being handsy and all around gross. That’s not love, that’s just lust and attraction.” Yuri tugged at his hair. “This is so fucking _stupid_! Somebody better is going to come along, somebody who can accept your shitty ideas and be with you. But not me.”

Otabek was quiet for a long time. Yuri had buried his face into the pillow; he couldn’t bear to look at him. Then there was rustling and shifting and Otabek was standing up. Yuri peeked over the top of the pillow at him. Otabek was putting his jacket back on, clearly getting ready to leave. He had only been there for maybe fifteen minutes and Yuri had screwed it up.

“I think you are afraid, Yura, afraid of opening your heart and getting hurt. I can respect that. But my feelings are real, whether you like it or not.” Otabek toed his shoes back on. “I’ll be waiting for when you’re ready to admit it to yourself.” And then he was gone, the sound of his footsteps on wooden stairs fading. Yuri heard the distant chime of Vkusno’s door open and close, and the sound of a motorcycle speeding away, engine loud and roaring with life.

Yuri was alone, very much so, with overwhelming emotions threatening to spill over. His chance at fate had gone right out the same door it had come in and it was his fault.

**

The best way to describe Yuri in the coming weeks was irritable.

He wasn’t typically nice on a good day, but the weeks after cutting all communication from Otabek despite the brunette still continuously reaching out to him were the worst. Yuri snarled at everybody, giving sarcastic answers and being rude to customers. Those working at Vkusno (ie: Katsuki, Victor, Mila and Georgi) let this go on for about a week before saying something.

It was Mila who cracked first and ultimately who led it getting to its boiling point.

“Did you and your boyfriend break up, _Котенок?_ ” Mila draped an arm around his shoulders and grinned down at him.

Yuri was immediately tensing under her lithe arm and he shoved her off, glaring at her. He was lucky that there were barely any customers in the coffee shop at the moment because he all but screamed at her. “Shut the _fuck_ up. We weren’t dating! We were never. Fucking. Dating. Get it out of your thick skull. Not everybody is as much of a _troia_ as you and doesn’t fuck every guy they lay their eyes on.” Yuri slammed the cash register shut and stalked into the back room, kicking the wall and screaming out _fuck!_ as he passed.

It was a good thing Mila was tough and knew Yuri didn’t mean it or else she would have burst into tears. She, and Katsuki who had been wiping tables down, were stunned into silence, sharing a nervous glance.

Victor startled when Yuri burst into the back room, red faced and seething. His fists were balled and he looked ready to strike as he threw himself so hard into a chair it almost fell over. He crossed his arms over his chest and burned holes into the wall through glaring eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Victor questioned calmly, pulling out a chair and sitting beside the blonde. Yuri scuffed the ground with his shoe and hunched over the table.

“Fuck off, _matusa_.”

“Insults will get you nowhere in life, Yuri.” Victor proposed.

Yuri’s laugh was bitter in response. “I don’t _care_. That… That _hag_ fucking think she knows everything because she’s had a couple boyfriends. News flash, having a boyfriend for a month doesn’t make you a goddamn relationship expert!” He wished he had something to throw. Preferably something sharp and possibly at a blurry redheaded figure.

Victor sighed. “Is this about your fight with Otabek?”

“We weren’t dating!” Yuri all but screeched and then he shrunk in on himself when he realized that Victor hadn’t implied anything.

“I don’t want to assume,” Victor began and Yuri looked up to meet blue eyes, “but it seems as if you’re hurting.”

“Of course I’m hurting! He tried to ruin a perfectly good friendship with… crap! Shit! Garbage! Fucking _bullshit_ that didn’t need to be there.”

“Can you imagine how Otabek must be feeling right now?”

“Huh?” Yuri hadn’t actually thought about how Otabek must be feeling.

“Let me paint you a picture, Yuri.” Victor said, holding his hands up as if he were capturing a photo. “A stunning young man walks into a coffee shop one night clad in leather because his bike breaks down. There, he meets a gorgeous blonde with the attitude and bite of a tiger. He doesn’t think anything of it but one day this little tiger starts texting him. And then they start spending more time together than they do apart. This goes on for a couple of months and they are pretty much in a relationship but they haven’t put a label on it. And why is that?”

“Because-”

“Ah.” Victor holds up a finger to silence him and Yuri’s lips pull into a thin line. Victor continues, “Maybe the brunette is nervous. Maybe the blonde is trying to resist a natural, universal feeling by burying it underneath all this anger and bite that he possesses. And then, it’s too much for the brunette and he tells the blonde how he feels. And the blonde rejects him, forcing to leave that very same coffee shop with his head down trying to hide the tears that slip down his cheeks. But he’s still trying to reach out to this tiger, because the blond is nothing else besides a tiger now.

“If I had to guess, the young man is probably feeling very dejected right now. And he probably wants his little tiger back.”

“If he didn’t have to make it all complicated, then he would still have me.”

Victor laughed but it was nowhere near a joyful sound. “Yuri, grow up.”

Yuri scowled at him. “Grow up? I am fucking grown up!”

“You’re not. You’re hiding from your true feelings.” Victor said calmly. “Love is a wonderful thing, Yuri.”

“You keep saying that yet I hardly doubt what you and Katsuki have is love.”

“You wouldn’t know because you won’t let yourself open up. You’re stuck in your ways.” Victor chuckled darkly and stood. “If you want to sit back here and wilt away, be my guest. But I think you should talk to Otabek. He was starting to get through to you, I think.”

As he was leaving Yuri yelled at his back, “Yeah, well what do you fucking know?!” And then the door swung shut behind him and Yuri was left to sulk.

Victor did have a point though.

Later that night Yuri was curled up in the same spot where Otabek had left him, music blasting in his ears and sketchbook propped up on his knees. Katsuki had come to sit next to him and he didn’t pay him any attention, just moved his legs closer to him.

Katsuki tapped his knee though and Yuri knew he couldn’t avoid him. He ripped the ear buds out of his ears and sneered at him.

“If you’re going to give me a lecture like Victor did, save it. I don’t want to fucking hear it.”

Katsuki sighed and the smile stayed on his face. “Too bad. I used to be like you, you know. I think everybody has a phase where they say they don’t believe in love. That’s what this is about right?”

Yuri glared but didn’t say anything.

“Opening yourself up to somebody is hard, I know. Before I met Victor I didn’t have many friends or anybody I was close to. But Victor showed me it’s okay to be vulnerable in front of people. I think Otabek was showing that to you too.”

“How could you tell something like that?” Yuri asked once he was sure Katsuki was done.

Katsuki smiled and shrugged. “You weren’t as rude as usual. You actual smiled at customers. You would smile when you were drawing. You only ever talked about your days with him. I think that you’re in love but you’re not ready to admit it.”

Yuri looked back down at his sketchbook. It was a bunch of contorted figures, curled on them and in a knot. It was how he was feeling inside.

“What does love feel like then?” Yuri asked.

“It’s… warm. It’s like your favorite meal. It’s the only thing you want to eat and you could eat it forever. And it tastes even better when it’s shared with somebody. And the feeling when it’s shared just leads to more warmth.” Katsuki was looking down the slim hallway towards the bedrooms, no doubt looking at Victor.

Yuri did feel a sense of warmth when he was with Otabek. It was a scorching hot flame and it burned the entirety of his body. It wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest.

Yuri knew what he had to do now. He nodded at Katsuki and stood, locking himself in his room. He wouldn’t allow himself to forgive Otabek yet, he was just too stubborn. Over the coming weeks he didn’t know why he was angry anymore and he was desperate to tell Otabek that he’s willing to work on things if it meant having him back in his life. But he didn’t want to give himself up for somebody else’s happiness, even if that someone else made him the happiest person alive. He could feel the warmth that Katsuki was talking about and tasting those flames left him wanting more.

Yuri made the decision to finally talk to him after about a month.

Fate seemed to work in Yuri’s favor the day he decided he was going to message Otabek.

But, not positively.

Because, Otabek had also decided that day that he had, had enough and was making his way to Vkusno to talk it out in person, phone tucked into the pocket of his jacket when Yuri messaged him.

The unmistakable sound of the Panhead signaled Otabek’s approach, as Yuri could probably hear it from a block away. Yuri was working the cash register when he heard it. His heart automatically started racing and he perked up a little from where his cheek was perched on his hand, elbow leaning against the wood counter. It was a slow day so he wasn’t doing much, only listening to Mila and Katsuki babble to each other in broken English and Italian. Katsuki’s Italian was still terrible, despite Victor giving him lessons every day.

The engine roared down the street and Yuri was already flooded with a myriad of different apologies that he could give Otabek when he saw him. But mid thought there was a high-pitched noise and then the sound of metal crashing into metal. Then the engine noises died.

Yuri froze. Everybody in the shop froze as they heard the sound. Mila and Katsuki’s eyes immediately fell onto the stricken blonde behind the counter. It looked like they were about going to say something but Yuri was already bounding out the door. He let his feet carry him to the mangled Panhead that was lying on the other side of street on top of Otabek.

“Beka!” Yuri shouted. Otabek’s eyes were fluttering open and closed, brown irises crossing a bit. Yuri leaned down next to his head and then looked at the bike. The front of it was smashed against a parked car.

“Yura…” Otabek coughed and Yuri flung himself into action, trying to push the motorcycle off of him. Yuri looked around frantically. There were bystanders gathering, staring, but none of them were doing anything.

“ _Ambulanza!!!”_ Yuri shouted at them as he tried to lift the bike. It was heavier than he thought it would be. He liked to pride himself on the fact that he had a bit of muscle, despite being particularly slender. Nobody moved.

This was one of the scariest moments in Yuri’s life. He wasn’t even this scared when he had come to Italy where he knew nobody except the three he had traveled with. Now there was somebody who he really cared about, maybe even _loved,_ lying on the ground right in front of him. Otabek looked helpless and Yuri was helpless in that he couldn’t even lift the damn bike off of him.

Huh. Love. Funny how Yuri was throwing that word around freely now in a time of panic. But it was true. He loved Otabek. This warm, funny, strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that was mixing in with the skin-crawling anxiety was love. Right now it didn’t feel necessarily amazing but thinking back to when this emotion would surface while he was with Otabek, he realized what all the buzz was about. And why Victor and Katsuki were so adamant about him accepting it. Mila too. He figured he owed them an apology (in their dreams).

Yuri huffed, shaking himself from his thoughts and pulled out his phone, calling the ambulance. He needed to figure out how to lift the bike off of Otabek and getting him to the hospital. That’s the only thing that mattered. Yuri would see blood lining the side of his face and tried not to think about it, placing a cool palm on Otabek’s face to keep him awake. He had no idea how hard the fall was or how hard he had hit his head but it was possible that Otabek had a concussion. He didn’t want to jostle him or anything.

Yuri saw a blur of silver when he looked up and then Victor was kneeling down, helping him with the bike. His face was neutral with a bit of a solemn in his eyes but Yuri wasn’t focused on that. He frantically began trying to lift the motorcycle again. With Victor’s help they were able to get it off of Otabek and onto its other side. Yuri knelt down next to him again.

“Beka…” Yuri said took his hand, squeezing it. “You’re going to be okay.” He spoke softly in Russian until the ambulance and police came. Otabek was lifted onto the stretcher with a pained groan resonating deep with him. Yuri was tempted to go to his side again but he was lifted into the ambulance and he was whisked away, leaving him to deal with the police. After a couple of questions he was bursting into Vkusno again.

“I need you to drive me to the hospital.” Yuri got in Mila’s face and she leaned back.

Mila didn’t even bother saying no. But Katsuki was beating her to the punch.

“Take my car, Yuri.” Katsuki placed the keys in his outstretched palm.

“...Thanks.” Yuri spat out as if it physically harmed him. He could drive, not particularly well but he could drive. He was glad he could drive because he didn’t want to deal with any teasing as he rushed to the hospital to get to Otabek’s side. Otabek was all alone in this country. Yuri was the only one he had. Yuri thought that nobody deserved to be at the hospital and have nobody by their side. And he _was_ thinking about apologizing today anyway.

He was forced to wait an hour before he could see Otabek. The doctor informed him, per Otabek’s polite request and Yuri’s violent threatenings, that Otabek had broken his left leg and that he had two fractured ribs. Thankfully there was no concussion but the doctor added that somebody should keep an eye on him. Then Yuri was let into the room, Otabek awake with thick gauze on the side of his head from where he cut it.

“Yura.” Otabek said.

Yuri didn’t say anything but he walked over, leaned down, and kissed Otabek full on the lips. His hand came up to caress the side of his neck as he tilted his head a bit, parting his lips to take Otabek’s tongue into his mouth. Otabek was surprised for a moment before he pressed into the kiss, fingers curling around Yuri’s wrist.

Yuri pulled back an inch to press their foreheads together gently. “I’m sorry.”

“I thought apologizing wasn’t in your repertoire.” Otabek said.

Yuri glared at him and with a pout fell into the chair beside the bed. “I’m trying to be _nice_ and you’re being a jerk!”

Otabek let out a throaty laugh and then he winced, reaching his hand out to Yuri. “I’m sorry. I accept your apology. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Yuri said softly and focused on the way Otabek’s rough fingers traced circles onto the skin of the back of his hand. It was soothing and Yuri felt a bit guilty. Wasn’t he supposed to be the one comforting Otabek?

“It hurts to breathe.” Otabek said casually.

Yuri blinked. “Do you want me to get the doctor?”

“No, this is normal.” Otabek licked his lips. “They said I won’t have to stay overnight.”

“That’s good.” Yuri nodded. “The doctor told me you would have to have somebody stay with you. To look after you.”

“Would you?” Otabek asked.

“I’d have to ask Victor…” Yuri began but he was already pulling out his phone.

_< < hey_

_< < otabek is going to need somebody to help him out_

_< < is it okay if i take off work_

Victor’s response was almost immediate. Typical.

_> > absolutely!_

_> > take all the time you need (*_ _＾_ _v_ _＾_ _*)_

Fuck Katsuki for showing Victor all the emoticons

_< < thnx_

_> > L(_ _・_ _o_ _・_ _)_ _」_

_> > did you just say thank you??!!_

_> > Yuri!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Yuri pocketed the phone before he started to get annoyed. He looked up through his fringe at Otabek to find him staring back at him.

“What?”

“I love you.” Otabek said.

Yuri’s chest clenched and he squeezed Otabek’s hand a little tighter. “Yeah.”

Otabek smiled and closed his eyes. At least it wasn’t another blow up. He would take a _yeah_ over a screaming match and not talking to Yuri for weeks any day.

The doctor came back some time later when Otabek was drifting to sleep to advise him that he should ice his ribs every twenty minutes when he gets home until any swelling goes down. He should be getting lots of rest and should limit physical activity. He should also be doing breathing exercises to reduce the pain of breathing. Coughing gently helps get used to it. The doctor prescribed some mild painkillers and to take them twice a day. Then he was discharged with a pair of crutches that were a lot harder to use with fractured ribs. Sitting was a feat in itself and Otabek’s face contorted into pain when Yuri let go of him.

Yuri was anxious the entire ride to Otabek’s apartment. He would be _staying_ with him. This was a definite jump. But it was fine. They could define whatever this mess was when Otabek was better.

Getting Otabek to his apartment was difficult. Mostly because there were only stairs and Otabek was on the third floor. It was a slow crawl, to say the least.

“Why are you helping me?” Otabek asked as they were on the second set of stairs.

Yuri side-eyed him. That was ridiculous. He had already established that he was sorry. Otabek had forgiven him. So why wouldn’t he help him. But then Yuri remembered why he was going to speak to Otabek that day, before this mess. It was now or never.

“I guess I love you… or something.” Yuri mumbled as he adjusted Otabek’s weight on his arm. Damn this apartment building for not having an elevator. What apartment building doesn’t have a goddamn elevator?

“Is that a confession?” Without even looking at him Yuri could tell that Otabek’s lips were tilted into a grin.

Yuri kept his eyes fixed on the stairs. “Shut up. I saw you lying on the ground and it made me realize that I don’t want to lose you. And that I shouldn’t have cut you off in the first place. I really am sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Otabek said and took a deep breath as they reached the top of the third flight of stairs. He grimaced at the pain flooding his lungs and chest. It felt like he was breathing in liquid fire.

“Alright, try not to hurt yourself more than you already have.” Yuri chuckled to himself and he handed the crutches back to Otabek. He needed a little bit to get used to them and it pained him to use them because of his ribs but he literally couldn’t walk without them. So he had no choice.

Yuri unlocked the door for him and helped him get into bed, making him lay back against the pillows.

“The cut my favorite jeans.” Otabek stated as Yuri brought him the medication and a glass of water.

“They needed to get to your leg.” Yuri explained.

Otabek tried his best to limit his movement as he swallowed. “I know.” Yuri took the glasses from him and placed it on the table beside the bed. He brought in an ice pack as well, placing it on Otabek’s rib cage.

“You’re going to have to bathe me.” Otabek reminded him.

Yuri couldn’t help but blush. “I’m aware.”

“Are we moving too fast?” Otabek teased with a sly smile on his face.

“I’ll fracture another rib of yours if you don’t stop.” Yuri said but he was smiling too. Otabek let out an airy breath that was clearly a laugh.

“Yura?” Otabek asked once they were settled. Yuri had put on a movie and he thought Otabek had drifted off to sleep. His breathing had evened out and his eyes had been closed.

“What?” Yuri eyed him.

Otabek’s mouth curved into a smile again. “ _Ti amo, mio tigrotto.”_

Yuri blushed and looked away, even though Otabek didn’t even have his eyes open.

“ _Ti amo anche io_.” Yuri murmured, leaning over to kiss Otabek’s closed eyelids. Yuri never left his side after that day, tending to Otabek’s every need to help him get better.

 

**[venturo]**

Otabek healed in due time. Yuri made sure he was well fed and got tons of rest so he would have a speedy recovery. Otabek felt much better when he got the cast off; being able to bend his ankle again and standing on his own was something he would never take for granted again.

The bike was damaged beyond repair. Yuri took it harder than Otabek did. Otabek had touched and repaired so many bikes but the Panhead was just old. He was attached to it but it wouldn’t kill him to find a new love. A new love that he could share with Yuri.

They still went to the barn. Yuri would sit on his stool and draw Otabek in one of his many sketchbooks while Otabek worked up a sweat bending over and crouching near the bike. Yuri thought it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Instead of dropping Yuri off when they were done, Otabek would come with him. Now Katsuki and Victor weren’t the only ones making disgusting noises in the apartment. Otabek thought it was embarrassing how loud Yuri could get but Yuri called it payback.

This routine lasted a couple of months. But Otabek had been in Florence for a long time and he said it was time to get a move on. Yuri, after learning the hard way what losing somebody could look like, decided that, that wasn’t going to happen.

“Looks like they made it to Rome.” Mila said, showing a picture to Victor. Yuri had uploaded a photo to his instagram of him and Otabek kissing in the Coliseum in Rome. Victor smiled and sighed dreamily.

“Our little kitten, growing up so fast.” He wiped away a fake tear. “Oh, I can’t believe his knight and shining armor swept him away!”

“If he heard you say that he would probably slap you.” Katsuki snorted and flipped the chairs onto the flat surface of the table. They were closing for the night.

Yuri would have in fact hit Victor if he had heard him say that. But, not because he would have been upset or angry. It was because the only person allowed to call him kitten was Otabek. Whether it be _gattina_ or _Котенок_ Otabek was the only one allowed to utter those words. And he did, as a term of endearment.

Before Otabek, he would have never guessed that love could be this real and this great a feeling. He never expected that he would leave Vkusno to travel Italy and maybe the world with a guy like Otabek. Somebody who shared the same passions and interests as him, somebody who put up with all of his shit and lack of emotions. But Otabek was teaching him things. He was teaching him love, naturally, and he was also teaching Yuri that maybe fate existed; that things happen for a reason.

And Otabek walking through the door of Vkusno almost a year ago, right in the middle of Yuri’s declaration of not believing in something as fickle as love, was definitely fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  _Matusa_ \- old man  
>  _Puttana_ \- bitch, slut  
>  _Tigrotto_ \- little tiger  
>  _Stronzo_ \- asshole  
>  _Котенок_ \- kitten  
>  _Troia_ \- whore  
>  _Ti amo, mio tigrotto_ \- I love you, my little tiger  
>  _Ambulanza_ \- ambulance  
>  _Ti amo anche io_ \- I love you too  
>  Thank you Noelle for help with translations. If anything looks wrong please let me know!  
> I also love the idea that Otabek can speak multiple languages. And that Yuri likes to curse in Italian  
> Also Yuuri is called "Katsuki" bc that's what Yuri calls him in his head!  
> [Panhead motorcycle](http://www.carlscyclesupply.com/photos/1947knuck_blue.jpg)  
> [Dyna](http://moto.zombdrive.com/images/harleydavidson-dyna-super-glide-sport-2.jpg)  
> There may be a third installment ;)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
